Harmony Jaeger: Rising Judgement
' Harmony Jaeger: Rising Judgement' ('ハーモニーイエガー·ライジングジャッジメント', Hāmonī iegā raijingu jajjimento) is a Japanese original net animation series produced by Bones, Kadokawa, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, and Hollowfox Entertainment, story composed by Riku Sanjo, original character design by HiMA (Accel World) adapted by Yoshiyuki Ito and directed by Yasuhiro Irie for Bandai Channel. Like the Toei-produced Pegasister Rangers anime, It is another anime spin-off of the Guardians of Equestria television series. Despite that Toei is not involved in the series. The anime OVA series will release in the Fall of 2014 and it will air on Bandai Channel and NicoNico. Sentai Filmworks and Hollowfox Entertainment licenses the series to simulcast on Anime Network, Hulu and Crunchyroll, alongside the Pegasister Rangers anime. They also will provide an english dub produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment, and it will air on Anime Network, Neon Alley and NaruIchi97 Anitoku (now as of 2014, AM-Bushidox) same time as Japan, by airing both english dub and subbed the next day when it airs on Japan. About the Show Hollowfox Entertainment, alongside the announcement for the Pegasister Rangers, they announced an ONA miniseries about Harmony Jaeger. Like the Pegasister Rangers animated series, the anime will also be in the same alternate universe as the Pegasister Rangers, despite both being differently produced (Pegasister Rangers is made by Toei while HURJ is made by Bones and Kadokawa). The staff consist of Aaron Montalvo as the creator and concept for the story, Riku Sanjo (Beet The Vandel Buster, Kamen Rider W) as story editor with screenplay with Sanjo, Ichiro Okouchi (Code Geass, Azumanga Daioh, Valvrave the Liberator), Keiichi Hasegawa (Viper's Creed, Kamen Rider Fourze), Jun Kumagai (Galilei Donna, Persona 3 The Movie), Masashi Sogo (Bleach, Broken Blade, Fairy Tail) and Jukki Hanada (Love, Chuunibyo and Other Delusions, Steins; Gate, Robotics; Notes), character designs by HiMA (Accel World) and Yoshiyuki Ito (Space Dandy, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood), and music by Kenji Kawai (Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, 009 Re:Cyborg, Gundam 00) and animation made by Bones (Eureka Seven, Space Dandy, RahXephon) The Harmony Jaeger OVA series is stated to be similar to some elements to the HU television series, as the character Kotaro Mizushima is reminding the creator of his life. In AnimeJapan 2014, It is confirmed that Mamoru Miyano and Ayahi Takagaki, which they voiced Shining Armor & Cadance in the Japanese dub of MLP: FiM, will reprise their roles in the series. Plot A teenage boy who is smart and yet has learning problems named Kotaro Mizushima, who has a secret that he is a tokusatsu geek with wishes to become a real-life superhero in Osaka, and also a person who claims that he is not a brony despite his positive perspective on the brony fandom and his liking for My Little Pony, witnessed a young girl named Akane Hoshizora, who appears to be an unashamed pegasister and also a kind and brave girl. As the series goes on, Kotaro meets an unicorns who appears to be Twilight Sparkle's older brother and also a Captain of the Royal Guard from the land of Equestria named Shining Armor, who is searching for a way back to the Crystal Empire after King Sombra nearly destroys it and separated him from his wife Princess Cadance, who was met by Akane, his new close friend. Since Shining Armor witnessed his likings towards Tokusatsu, he tries to use his magic as he will train Kotaro to help Shining Armor defeat Sombra as he appears in Osaka. Kotaro transforms as Harmony Jaeger Shining, a new hero who will assist Shining Armor, as he will find his lover and save not only Osaka, but also the Crystal Empire, while Kotaro tries to get things along with Akane. Characters Episodes TBA Music *Music by: Kenji Kawai *Music Production: Flying Dog, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint Category:OVA Series Category:Spin-offs Category:Superhero Spin-offs Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Anime Series Category:Animated